DISSEMINATION CORE Abstract Most health communication is purposive; yet those purposes are not always clear to intended recipients. We believe that the use of culturally tailored dissemination methods will result in clear health messaging that will play a critical role in preventing, detecting, and treating hypertension and other cardiovascular disease (CVD) and stroke risk factors among American Indians, Alaska Natives, and Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islanders. Native- Controlling Hypertension And Risk through Technology?s (Native-CHART) academic and community partners present diverse strengths that will help us achieve our shared goal of reducing disparities among these populations. We will examine how health information is consumed and pilot-test new ways to communicate and disseminate health information and research findings. These activities will build capacity for new research; facilitate the exchange of knowledge, practices, and ideas relevant to hypertension; and broaden their uptake by local, regional, and national academic and community stakeholders. The Dissemination Core will be housed in the Partnerships for Native Health, a program at Washington State University dedicated to leveraging community strengths while providing research, education, and technical assistance to diverse constituents. Partnerships for Native Health has developed 150 collaborations with tribes, tribal organizations, and community-based programs in the 15 states where we are active. The Dissemination Core will work closely with these partners and with the Consortium Core. With researchers in Washington, Alaska, Hawaii, Colorado, Minnesota, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and North Carolina, we will create 7 Satellite Centers to facilitate a nationwide presence for Native- CHART. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) disseminate the results of Intervention Projects to healthcare providers and systems, governmental agencies, American Indian, Alaska Native, and Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander patients, organizations, and communities using culturally-congruent methods and materials through the Satellite Centers, annual conferences, national meetings, and other venues; 2) disseminate the results of Native-CHART Projects and Cores to the scientific community to encourage new research collaborations; 3) assist the Methodology Core in conducting needs assessments with our target communities to identify local priorities pertinent to blood pressure control, and CVD and stroke risk factors; and 4) publicize activities and opportunities sponsored by Native-CHART and other agencies that relate to our overall goals, including education, funding, and technical support. These activities will ensure that Native-CHART efforts are not limited to the local sites where our Intervention Projects are implemented.